Snowfrost (Remastered)
by ashhay1
Summary: It's been a few years since Elsa froze Arendelle but now it's summer again and the two sisters have sorted out their feelings for each other, they are now happy and content with Anna married to Kristoff and Elsa as queen of Arendelle, everything is fine until a strange man walks into Elsa's life changing the royals lives forever.


**Hey, it's the author here, I just wanted to thank you all for coming here to read this and whether you read the first version before this or not I just wanted to let you know I am going to rewrite it all.  
** **I've had some time to think over it all and I believe rewriting it in a different story completely will be the best way to go about it. Note there will be differences between the stories and similarities.  
I will be adding the OC I said I would add early in the story so please keep an eye out for that.  
Anyway, thank you all and please enjoy.**

* * *

A cold breeze blows through the dark streets of Arendelle. The snow queen smiles throwing her hands into the air, snowflakes fluttered from her fingertips over the castle walls onto the rooftops of the village outside. Elsa was glad the citizens of Arendelle no longer feared her or her powers, they had welcomed her into the community warmly allowing her to rule fairly over them without any objections. She was also glad that the castle gates would never be closed to the public even during night when the gates had to be closed the public was still allowed to enter the gates freely. Elsa splays her hands and the snow begins to fall heavier around her, giggling she twirls her hands creating an ice sculpture of her clumsy strawberry blonde haired sibling Anna, there's a gasp of admiration behind her and turning around Elsa's tackled from the side with a hug from a gleeful Anna, returning the embrace she spots the younger sisters ice delivering boyfriend Kristoff and his dog like pet reindeer Sven. With a broad grin she waves them over, chin rested on her sister's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Anna exclaims, squeezing the older sister tightly.

"Thank you." She responds, returning the loving squeeze.

"You're beautiful, I mean you're wonderful, but you're beautiful too."

"Anna… it's alright." Elsa places her hand on Anna's shoulder, taking a step back to gaze lovingly into her sister's bright blue eyes.

Kristoff laughs, his to be girlfriend ignoring him with a slight childish pout, while the queen laughs.

"You're getting better" says Anna looking at the ice sculpture in awe.

"You're getting prettier, I have more details to pay attention to"

Anna gasps in excitement, thrilled to be complemented by her sibling and throws her arms about Elsa yet again. The two sharing their second embrace in a short space of time. For a long moment they are silent, simply enjoying the gesture. After such a long time of being separated the girls were beginning to spend more and more time together simply to make up for the lost time. Then, Anna's freckled face bursts into a wide grin and she takes a step back, pulling herself from her sister's arms.

"Do you wanna…" She says, voice lifting in song.

"Build a snowman!" Elsa replies, her own powerful voice lifting to join Anna's.  
Upon hearing this Kristoff chuckles, head shaking softly from his spot a short distance away.  
"Are you two ever going to grow up?" He jokes, earning himself a playful whack from the younger of the royal sisters.

"You talk to a reindeer!" Anna retorts with a giggle.

Kristoff feigns looking hurt, the amusement evident in his eyes even as he covers Sven's ears with his hands. "Don't say that Anna, Sven is more than just a reindeer!"

Elsa laughs into her hand, thoroughly entertained by her younger sister's antics. Placing her hands on her hips Anna looks disapprovingly at Kristoff and Elsa, but the corners of her mouth twitch and soon the sisters burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, curling up from the amount of laughter escaping them. With a soft chuckle Kristoff turns to his pet speaking out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm surprised Anna hasn't fallen over yet"

Sven snorts his agreement, the two males sharing a little laugh. Elsa places her hand on Anna's shoulder both girls becoming serious for once, the scruffy male looking worried for a moment before the two sisters charge at him beaming. They collapse in a pile laughing and play fighting with Kristoff. After a moment of play Elsa pulls herself from the pile, moving to stand off to one side, watching the two lovebirds fight it out playfully. With a small laugh Elsa lifts her hand to pet Sven's head, Coarse fur running between her fingers. The play fight changes from rolling over each other when Kristoff grabs Anna's arms and plants a kiss on her forehead, Elsa raises an eyebrow as Anna and Kristoff begin kissing each other passionately, clearing her throat the young couple looks up at her, and she tilts her head, eyebrow raising even further. Anna laughs and Kristoff helps his girlfriend to her feet, they hug briefly before Anna turns all her attention to her older sister.

"Keep your affectionate things to yourself!" says Elsa jokingly

"Okay…" says Anna looking down blushing.

"It's alright Anna. I was joking" She says, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder.

Anna's mouth formed an 'o' in realisation her expression quickly changing to a sheepish grin, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Deciding to allow her sister to keep some of her dignity Elsa speaks up before the younger of the two can get any more embarrassed.

"Watch this" She says, gaining the attention of her small strange family as she lifts a foot. Stomping on the ground a burst of snowflakes spreads from where her foot lands, the flakes float to the ground, landing gently as a thin layer of ice crawls from her foot, spreading in every direction as it rapidly moves to cover the entire cobbled courtyard. Leaving the four of them stood on the slippery surface. It's a trick she's pulled before but it still brings a gasp of admiration from her sister and an approving nod from Kristoff. Sven however, slips on the ice, his hooves struggling to find leverage. Suddenly his legs slip from under him, sending the reindeer spinning on the ice legs splayed out around him. The sight of the crazily spinning reindeer sends Anna into hysterics, causing her to lose balance and join Sven on the cold hard surface, landing roughly on her butt. Laughing themselves Elsa and Kristoff help the others back up onto their feet, Elsa helping her sister and Kristoff moving to pull Sven up. Even with her sisters help Anna continues to slip and slide, almost losing her balance again, with a wave of her hand Elsa uses her snow to form light blue skates on her sisters delicate feet.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You're the best Elsa!" With the skates on she's finally able to stand properly, stabilised by the blades.

Elsa smiles clutching her sister's hand to further balance her.

"Have you been practising ice skating?" Elsa questions, curious as to whether her sister took her advice or not.

"No…" Anna says blushing, earning herself a disappointed look from the older sister.

With a soft laugh Elsa pulls Anna to the centre of the dark, ice covered courtyard, away from anything that she would be able to grab onto and stabilise herself, before leaving the younger sister stranded, sliding away to Kristoff's side, watching Anna flail for a moment, playful payback for not taking her advice.

"Kristoff!" Anna yells, arms outstretched to the woodland man.

Kristoff laughs, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, leaning towards Elsa. The castle doors open Olaf wanders out, beaming at the dark outside world, his personal flurry floating above his head. In a moment he spots the sister's and wanders down the stairs towards them, acknowledging the pair of scruffy males with a simple wave as he careens towards the females, excitement evident.

"Hey Anna, hi Elsa!" The snowman runs to Anna, hugging the already unstable princess and causing her to slip, the deep purple fabric of her skirt flying above her head. Spotting the Iceman's reddening face Elsa begins to giggle, which in turn confuses the animated snowman. "Why has Kristoff turned into a beetroot?" he asks, a confused look on his face as he turns to Elsa, who upon opening her mouth to respond is rather rudely cut off by a sharp rapping on the castle gates. Even so it's hard for the girls to not be excited, visits from anyone are always welcomed by the royal siblings and the castle gates are only closed to give them the privacy needed to sleep well and knocking is only a pleasantry. With equally excited grins the girls turn to face each other, faces lit up with joy.

"Visitor!" They exclaim in sync, quickly bursting into laughter yet again.

* * *

"Wake up Anna" Kristoff hums, pulling the blanket off the sleepy princess's head.

None of them were very awake, the girls having stayed up until early in the morning, giggling with their visitor Lyda. Anna swallows, fighting her natural instinct to yawn, wanting to seem as awake as she could be. Stood, leaning against the door frame Elsa waves slightly at her sister a soft smile on her features. The strawberry blonde sister returns the expression, the tip of her tongue poking out between her lips. Kristoff raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Elsa, who shrugs lightly in response.

"Good morning…" Anna says, finally letting herself yawn. Rubbing her eyes she falls back onto the bed, snoring.

"Anna… Wake up" Kristoff says with a soft groan, sitting next to Anna.

Anna's head shoots up, bed hair bobbing wildly and snoring cut off instantaneously, she mumbles something unintelligible, barely able to function properly in her overtired state.

"Anna, come on! it's morning" Elsa exclaims, straightening up.

"Morming?" There's a hint of confusion in the sleepy girl's voice but after a moment of thinking it finally clicks in her slowly waking mind. "Oh! Morning."

"Anna, please get up..."

"Okay… Just give me a moment" with yet another yawn the younger sister starts moving around to get up and instead topples off the bed sitting stunned on the ground, her strawberry blonde bird nest of hair plopping back down onto her head.

"Come on Kristoff, how about we make sure there's something left for Anna to eat for breakfast, god know's how long she'll last if we don't." Elsa says, gesturing for the blonde to follow her from the room.

"I want to ask Anna something. I'll be out in a moment" Kristoff calls to her, the queen smiles, dipping her head in acknowledgement before making her way from the room in search of the dining hall. On her way quietly suggesting one of their many maids sort her sister a warm bath and breakfast, deciding it would be the safest way to ensure her sister was completely ready for the day ahead of them. With a nod the maid agrees, taking leave to sort out what had been asked of her, happy to do as such for the princess. Continuing on her way to the dining hall it isn't until the small happy snowman Olaf, crashes into her legs that she allows herself the liberty of laughter, a hand lifting to cover her mouth even as she stumbles backwards in an attempt to regain her balance.

"Hey Elsa, where's Anna?" He blurts cheerfully, glad to see she seems alright considering.

"Anna only just woke up, give her a moment" Elsa replies, almost as cheerfully. Though it was hard to be quite as happy as the naive snowman, especially for the queen, so many lives rested on her decisions and the hopes and dreams of her people balanced delicately on her shoulders. Of course she had her sisters help, which lessened her load but compared to the bumbling snowman her life was hectic and far to scheduled. All he had to worry about was whether he was going to smell that flower or this flower. It really was quite the lifestyle.

"Okay!" Olaf says cheerfully, turning on his snowy heels to wander down the hallway in the opposite direction, counting under his breath.

With a deep breath Elsa soothes her giggles, regaining her composure before she places her hands on the ornate carved wooden door to the dining hall, pushing the door open with a flourish. Almost instantly she was greeting by a chorus of greetings and general good wishes, which she acknowledges but is unable to return them all and so simply returns none, meaning all of her subjects are greeting with the same smiling queen and none are seen to be preferred or favoured. With a flick of her wrist a cool wind blows through the room, decorative snowflakes fluttering from her fingertips out across the room and landing wherever they wish. It's a common greeting from the queen and as usual the entire room explodes with noise, giggling and squealing in delight as they watch the snowflakes. With a soft laugh herself Elsa makes her way down the hall, choosing to sit next to the now exhausted brunet Lyda, who nods in greeting, moving to allow the queen to sit beside her. By now the room has returned to only the quiet excited chatter, every face that wasn't turned to talk with a friend watching their queen with earnest. She greets those faces with her own smile, lifting a spoon to tap lightly against her cup, calling for attention.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you may all now eat" She says, watching the faces around her instead turn to their meals, before turning to address her own.

"Where's Anna?" Lyda says, leaning in towards Elsa, slight worry evident on her features as she glances around in search of the younger sibling. "I can't see her anywhere."

Elsa laughs, lifting a hand to soothe Lyda's fears. "She should be here soon, she only just woke up!"

For a moment Lyda's cheeks simply fill up with air, then, as though they had been popped she let's the air out quickly, bursting into a quiet fit of giggles, Elsa herself quickly following suit. Their laughter is cut off almost immediately as the dining hall door swings open, the burly iceman pushing his way through and starting over towards Elsa as quickly as he can without jogging. With a quiet apology he pushes between Lyda and Elsa his full attention turning to the queen.

"Elsa? May I speak to you, privately?" He says a flushed look to his face.

Turning to Lyda, Elsa awaits confirmation before nodding herself, pulling herself up and following the woodland man from the room.

"What is it Kristoff?" She asks the now overly flushed young man.

He brushes her off for but a moment as they round a corner, Elsa's over excited sister coming into view, hands clasped together at her chest as the strawberry blonde female practically bounces with glee.

"Elsa..." Anna starts the moment her sister comes into view, sidling up to be close to her boyfriend. The two lovers share a slightly worried glance before Anna continues. "Me and Kristoff would like to ask for your blessing…"

"On our marriage!" Kristoff exclaims, finishing for the over excited princess.

"This time I've known him for a couple years so you can't say no!" Anna interjects before Elsa can make her decision.

"Anna, it's alright!" The young queen says, practically bursting with excitement herself as she shifts forwards to tightly embrace her newly engaged sibling. "You have my blessing! Oh! I'm happy for you!"

Anna laughs in relief returning the hug, her to be husband letting out a breath himself. Taking a step back Elsa allows the two to hug themselves, a loving smile on her features as she watches them do so.

"Oh my gosh… we have to sort out the wedding!" Anna exclaims, breaking the happy silence. Then in a flurry of fabric runs down the corridor with Kristoff in tow. Leaving Elsa to be alone with her thoughts.


End file.
